


How To Approach a Cat

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Lisa discovers that Yukina and cats share quite a few similarities





	How To Approach a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just good, silly fun. I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.

_How to approach a cat_

_Step 1 - set out food and feign ignorance_

_Step 2 - let the cat come to you_

_Step 3 - pay attention to body language_

_Step 4 - remember to use positive reinforcement_

_Step 5 - use calming strokes to pet the cat’s fur_

  
  


* * *

 

 

Once all of her studying is done for the day, Lisa finds herself browsing through various magazines in an effort to clear up some of the clutter in her room.  She pages through everything, glancing at the articles and looking for anything useful before placing everything into two different piles. Things to keep and things to get rid of.

It’s a slow process but it keeps Lisa entertained as she rediscovers recipes and tips that might actually come in handy at some point.  Her hand reaches for the next magazine and she blinks, surprised to find a huge picture of a cat looking back at her on the next cover. Lisa smiles, knowing that it must have been something that Yukina left behind at some point.

Skimming through the pages, Lisa finds that it is actually a fairly interesting magazine.  She pauses, eyes scanning over an article about how to approach cats and an idea begins to form in her mind.  It’s silly, but as she reads, Lisa cannot help but find certain parallels between Yukina and the cats that are described.  Even though she brushes it aside, the idea still sticks in the back of her mind.

 

 

* * *

  


Lisa watches Yukina from the corner of her eye as she sneaks the cookies out of her bag, taking care to be as quiet as possible.  Biting back a giggle, Lisa pretends not to notice as Yukina turns around, eyes zeroing in on the colorful wrapping within seconds.  Setting the cookies to the side, she busies herself with other things, knowing full well that Yukina is wandering closer and closer.

When Lisa looks up, Yukina is already sitting on the other side of the cookies, holding on to her hand to keep from grabbing one before they are offered.  Lisa waits for a beat, swallowing back her giggles as she watches Yukina fidget slightly. It is too adorable. Smiling brightly, Lisa decides that she has waited long enough and glances up, catching Yukina’s gaze.  “I just made these last night, would you like one?”

Yukina nods, her expression softening as Lisa unwraps the cookies and holds them out.  Carefully reaching out for one, Yukina takes her time nibbling at the treat, the corners of her lips turning up in a subtle smile.  

Leaning forward, Lisa rests her chin on her hands, enjoying the various emotions that play across Yukina’s features.

 

 

* * *

 

  


Between studying and practicing, there are some days where it feels like she can barely keep up with everything but Lisa is nothing if not dedicated.  She works hard to make sure that her grades remain decent and to keep up her skills so that she is not holding the other band members back. It works. For the most part.  Until she can barely feel her fingertips.

The numb sensation is worth it when she notices the excitement in Rinko’s eyes and the way Ako can barely sit still once the song is over.  Even Sayo manages to murmur a few kind words that could almost be considered a compliment. But it is the look of pride in Yukina’s eyes that fills Lisa with a sense of satisfaction.

Ako rushes over, unable to hold back her excitement, and Lisa winces as she catches her, returning the hug as much as she able to without hurting her hands further.  Yukina notices the slight slip and frowns. She watches Lisa carefully, only approaching once Ako has returned to her drums.

“You’re hurt.”  Yukina gently takes hold of Lisa’s hands, eyes widening when she sees the state they are in.  

Before she can brush it off, Lisa finds herself being pulled after Yukina who only pauses long enough to grab her bag before leading Lisa out of the practice room.  

Lisa is at a loss for words as Yukina directs her to sit down once they are alone.  She watches as Yukina pulls out a small first aid kit and quietly begins to bandage her hands.  

“I’m sorry.”  Lisa can barely meet Yukina’s eyes.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”  Yukina offers her a shaky smile. “I’m sorry that I didn’t notice sooner.”

Lisa’s words catch in her throat as Yukina gingerly holds her hand, pressing a feather light kiss to the bandages.

 

 

* * *

  


There is something off about Yukina and while Lisa is not about to push, she does make sure to keep an eye on her.  It isn’t until they are alone, walking toward their neighborhood, that Lisa reaches over and pulls Yukina close. Hugging her arm tightly, Lisa leans over, voice quiet as she speaks.  “Is there anything on your mind?”

Yukina nods, a pensive look on her face.  Her hand moves to rest against Lisa’s, fingers lightly tracing idle patterns across the bare skin of Lisa’s wrist.  “Of course. It’s nothing serious, I just hit a bit of a stumbling block with these lyrics.” Yukina turns just enough to meet Lisa’s gaze, the beginnings of a soft smile on her face.  “Knowing you are watching over me is more than enough to help me move forward.”

It really isn’t fair when Yukina manages to be so direct and say such things.  Lisa can feel the tips of her ears heating up and she is grateful that it is too dark to be noticeable.  She clears her throat, trying not to let on just how flustered she feels in this moment. “I’ll always be there for you.”

“I appreciate it greatly.”

 

 

* * *

  


“Yukina, you’re absolutely adorable.”  Lisa reaches over to cup one of Yukina’s cheeks, her fingers lightly tracing over the line of her jaw.  

Despite the unreadable expression on her face, there is a faint blush that begins to appear as the words wash over her.  Somehow it makes Yukina even more adorable than before.

“I just can’t resist.”  Lisa leans closer, her free hand coming to rest against Yukina’s other cheek so that she cannot escape.  She pushes against the soft skin, giggling even as Yukina begins to roll her eyes, attempting to remain dignified despite her face being squished.  Closing the distance between them, Lisa presses a kiss to the tip of Yukina’s scrunched up nose.

Yukina swats at Lisa’s hands, scowling once she is free, and rubbing at her cheeks.  She lets out a soft huff but makes no effort to move away from Lisa.

Lisa easily pulls Yukina into a hug and squeezes her tight.  “Sorry, but sometimes you’re just too cute.”

Yukina only resists for a few moments before relaxing into the embrace.  “There are easier ways to show affection you know.”

“But this is more fun!”  Lisa pulls Yukina even closer, nuzzling against the side of her face even as Yukina attempts to hide her smile.

  


* * *

 

 

 

Lisa certainly did not mean to take a nap but one moment she was resting her eyes and the next her room was much darker than it had been previously.  She squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that Yukina isn’t too mad about their study session being cut short without warning.

Blindly reaching out for her phone to text an apology, Lisa suddenly realizes that she is not exactly alone.  She blinks, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting and hesitantly patting the space next to her.

A familiar voice murmurs something unintelligible before wrapping one arm around Lisa’s waist and curling closer.  Her hand falls to rest on soft hair and Lisa absentmindedly runs her fingers through the strands, a giddy smile spreading across her face.  It seems she was not the only one who was tired.

Settling back against the bed, Lisa closes her eyes and continues to stroke Yukina’s hair.  A soft sound fills the air and Lisa cannot help but giggle when she realizes that it almost sounds like Yukina is purring in her sleep.


End file.
